herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fangbone (Character. TV)
Fangbone is the titular protagonist of the show with the same name. He was created by Michael Rex and is based on his book series self. Fangbone is a strong nine-year-old barbarian warrior from Skullbania. He was once in a clan in Skullbania known as the Mighty Lizard Clan. He is popular in his home world. One day he landed in Eastwood Elementary's third grade class to save Skullbania from the evil sorcerer, Venomous Drool. Fangbone happily accepts his new home on Earth and the differences in his background compared to his human friends. He always protects his friends. His speech patterns are similar to that of Yoda and he uses unusual Skullbanian terms (Examples- 'Battle Brother', 'New Kitten', 'Song of theme' instead of 'theme song' and 'Mom of Bill' instead of 'Bill's Mom'. He struggles to pronounce certain words. His prized possession is a sword made out of sky steel which his parents (presumed dead) helped him to make. He is voiced by Taylor Abrahamse, who also composed the theme song for Fangbone! Personality Fangbone is spontaneous, caring, brave, protective, bold, fierce, tough, violent and headstrong. He can be proud, ignorant and mean sometimes. He cares a lot about Bill Goodwin and has risked much for him. He is ambitious and strives for glory. He is always willing to slay his enemies. He isn't afraid of getting into a fight. He often makes mistakes and learns from them, always noticing where he's gone wrong at one part of most episodes (whenever he's made a big mistake which has caused him to lose Venomous Drool's big toe or put his friendship with Bill in danger).He is the opposite of his best friend Bill, since Bill is calmer and is usually the more sensible one out of the two. Fangbone apologized for his wrongdoings and asked for forgiveness in the episode "The Leg of Broken". Despite how different he is, his friends still usually like him. He is unpopular with Ms. Gillian due to his recklessness and for making a moat inside the school. He is very knowledgeable about Skullbania and appears to be quite smart. He is too proud of his battle skills, often leading to his downfall. Fangbone is very much a fighter. Physical Appearance Fangbone is a slightly apricot- skinned boy with black shoulder-length hair. He appears to be wearing Mighty Lizard Clan clothes which includes- a brown fur tunic on the waist, a viking-like war helmet, a brown pouch that has a handle on his left shoulder, brown shoes which are made from fur and a red cape tied around his neck with some tears in it.. His eyes are black. He often carries a sword. Heroic Acts *When given the choice to defeat Venomous Drool or save Bill, he saved Bill’s life before Bill was killed by Venomous Drool. Relationships Nathalie Goodwin- Nathalie treats Fangbone as if he were her son. The two get along well. He loves the waffles she makes. Bill Goodwin- Bill and Fangbone are best friends or 'battle brothers'. They always spend time together. They can have disagreements sometimes. Cid- Due to their backgrounds they are natural enemies. They often argue with each other. Fangbone is unpleasant towards Cid. They have been shown as friends at times. Cid is very supportive towards Bill and Fangbone. Trivia *He has broken his leg Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Kids Category:Dreaded Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Monster Slayers Category:Comedy Heroes